For The First Time a Nalu Fanfiction
by Fluffymcgriddlez49
Summary: Lucy and Natsu's life is becoming a complicated hell as they try to figure things out. Lucy can't seem to keep a guy and Natsu is just trying not to upset Lucy again with his complicated feelings that he doesn't quite understand. Somewhere along the way things aren't working out for them, will they finally connect again? Or are things already set in stone?
**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Ever since that night Lucy decided she was done with him. She hated her oblivious team mate. The person that had protected her from danger and opened up her heart to new things. How could she hate that spectacular person? Why would she end up hating one of the people who cares about her deeply?

The key word here is **cares.**

Yea I know what you're thinking, there's no way in hell Natsu would ever stop caring about Lucy. And you're right, he didn't stop caring about the level headed blonde. He just got better at it, you see it all started about a week ago when good ole Mirajane decided to host a little party/get together for everyone in the guild to supposedly congratulate everyone on their efforts on defeating all their past enemies. Basically a party praising everyone on surviving these past few years. Except the members of Fairy Tail knew this wasn't just a little short and sweet get together, no this was going to be something even more confusing altogether.

And they were right.

The crazy bitch was getting ready to make all of her glorious ships become cannon and when you think about it, it actually doesn't sound _that_ bad because no one's getting hurt right? well my friend if you thought that then you're in for a big ole surprise reality check.

This is Mirajane were talkng about not the fucking Teletubies.

No if Mirajane planned something you know shits about to go down.

So naturally everyone expected the worst when they entered the battered guild hall, ready to be beaten down or forced into an embarrassing situation by the barmaid. But something happened that they had never expected, the party actually seemed normal, well as normal as a party with Fairy Tail can get. As much as that seemed anti-climatic, Mirajane had something else up her sleeve... Everyone sat down, chatted, and ate some celebratory cake, everything seemed just fine for now. But unfortunately for Natsu, lucy brought along her 5th boyfriend this month which really seemed to bother the shit out of the dragon slayer, Lucy was never really good with keeping a guy though. They always ended up just leaving or she'd have to break up with them herself, lets just say she wasn't the best with men. Her new boyfriend's name was Donte, which Natsu referred to in his mind as Donte the Douchebag. Boy did he hate him, Donte treated her like crap and always slurred out lame pick up lines towards other girls when she wasn't around. The thing that really bothered Natsu though was why Lucy was still with that dirtbag, she must already know he's a total ass. Poor Natsu just couldn't wrap his mind around that girl's logic sometimes. Little did both Lucy and Natsu know that they were right in the middle of Mira's devious little plot, But we'll find that out later in the story.

"Hey Lucy mind grabbing me a beer",Donte slurred.

"How about you go grab it yourself huh",She replied tiredly.

"You're funny, Can you just get me some bitch, oh and make it Budflight"

She rolled her eyes and tiredly went to go pick up a beer can for her bastard of a boyfriend, she knew he was a douche but she just wanted to be like a normal lady her age and actually have a boyfriend for more than two weeks. It's frustrating but she thinks it'll help her self esteem. As she handed the beer to Donte, she picked up her slice of delectable cake ready to consume all the glorious calories when Donte remarked,'if you eat too much cake you'll become fat you know, you're already gaining a few, jeez slow down fatty".

She held in the tears, trying not to let anyone see how much shes been hurting. Meanwhile at a near table Natsu still continued to stare at the Blonde beauty, gazing at her features, and wondering what life could be if only he was in Donte's place. Suddenly Gray pulled him out of his train of thought,"Hey Natsu whatcha staring at idiot?"

"None of your Damn business Popsicle, fuck off"

"Daang, what's gotten your panties in a knot Mr. Angsty'

"It's nothing jeez"

Gray stared suspiciously at Natsu's face, trying to decode his facial expressions, who knew he was pretty good at hiding his emotions? After a while Gray finally figured it out, he realized that just a few moments ago he was glaring at Donte.

"Oh I see now hotshot"

" _What_ ",Natsu replied sarcastically.

"You're _jealous_!"

"Of who exactly?"

"Of Donte you idiot"

"Pffffff",Natsu scoffed,"you've got to be kidding me, of that Douche, no. Why would i ever want too be him?"

Gray sighed,"You are a whole new level of stupid"

"Watch it Ballsack"

"Hey I'm just stating the obvious",Gray remarked.

"Yeah well no one asked for your opinion, huh?"

Gray just sighed and walked off, Juvia close behind.

Natsu sighed himself as he thought of how many times he lied in that conversation.

Then suddenly he smelled it. tears.

he looked a little closer and realized she was on the verge of tears...

 **Haha cliffhanger, my first story on though i have had some experience with other sites. Write a review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
